


Fetish

by Dangwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: Bokuto's thighs kill me and Akaashi feels the same oml





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto Koutarou was one of the most feared Alphas in the entire Academy of Fukurodani, and Akaashi wouldn’t be able to stand him if it weren’t for those holy thighs. Akaashi had never been so intrigued in his entire life. Other than presenting as an Omega in his second year of middle school, nothing had made his pulse race quite like those legs had. He felt his life was dull and had settled into a daily routine. Get up, go to school, flirt with whomever he could, come home, and sleep. It was occasionally interrupted by his heats, usually coming every three months. After they were over, he would continue the routine as though nothing had happened.

Akaashi was a pretty boy. His name was widely known by unclaimed Alphas and a few Betas, though the latter rarely had any courage to actually confront him. He couldn’t care less about those around him, they were merely something to busy himself with. When he wasn’t seducing hopeless souls he was reading romance novels or stalking the volleyball team, which coincidentally, Bokuto was a part of. The captain, in fact. 

The Omega didn’t know when it was he realized he had become infatuated with the Alpha’s thighs, but he soon found himself watching every practice and game the captain was involved in. Akaashi had to be discreet, however; his type, the popular, flirtatious, pretty boy, couldn’t be seen with a delinquent like Koutarou. It would ruin his flawless reputation. 

For the third time that day, Akaashi was sitting next to a few other Omegas who loved watching the volleyball team, all cooped up against each other on the landing that overlooked the gym on the second floor. They peered down as the team went through numerous drills, the current drill being spikes. The raven-haired boy watched as a ball was set to the captain, his powerful legs thrusting him into the air as he whipped his arm back and slammed the ball onto the other side of the court before yelling  _ Hey Hey Hey!  _ As he landed back on the court with a loud thud. The Omegas next to him giggled, some speaking out to the captain and cheering him on. Akaashi looked at them disdainfully as he spoke. 

“All he did was jump and smack a ball. It can’t be that hard.” The other teens gaped at him, surprised at the statement. One male Omega spoke quietly. 

“Are you serious? That’s amazing! I could never do it,” he spoke with a blush across his cheeks. 

“Are you guys talking about me?” Bokuto jeered with a wink, “I don’t blame you!” Akaashi looked at him and their eyes connected. The captain’s mouth curved into a hellish grin. With a click of his teeth, the Omega turned his head away as the others giggled as Bokuto continued to tease them. Akaashi realized why he was so infatuated with Kotarou’s thighs. 

**He had a fetish.**


	2. Shit

Akaashi paced outside of the gym, muttering to himself as he contemplated his most recent life choices. Why were Bokuto’s thighs so gorgeous? Why did the delinquent have to be the owner of such heavenly muscles? He sighed and paused, completely lost in thought. 

“Akaashi Keiji?” A voice interrupted his concentration, tapping on his shoulder tentatively. “What is someone like you doing here?” He turned and found himself face to face with the captain. The Omega blushed fiercely, covering his face with one of his wrists. 

“I was just passing by,” he mumbled, attempting to walk past the Alpha. Koutarou grabbed one of his wrists, stopping Akaashi, whose heart was beating so loudly he wouldn’t have been surprised if the other could hear it. 

“That’s bullshit,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes to accentuate his disbelief. “I see you all the time with the group of fanmegas that chill on the second floor to watch us practice.” The captain’s face broke into a wide grin, raising a pointed eyebrow as he stepped closer to the frozen Omega. “What, do you have a crush on one of the volleyball players? Or could it be that you just wanted to see me?” He teased, snickering as he leaned forward to get right into Akaashi’s face. Bokuto’s breath lightly dusted the raven teen’s cheeks. The Alpha stayed there, staring into the boy’s eyes intensely. 

“As if, you prick,” Akaashi growled shyly, already growing tired of the obnoxious facade the captain held. He turned his head away quickly. 

“Aww, ‘Kaashi, don’t be so shy~” Bokuto purred, running his fingertip along the underside of Keiji’s jawbone. “I know I’m popular, but I’m not that bad of a guy, really, despite my surprisingly attractive and badass appearance.” The Omega scoffed and leaned gently into the slight touch resting under his chin, hoping Bokuto wouldn’t feel it. Akaashi glared as toughly as he could, eyeing the Alpha as he dissected his “surprisingly attractive and badass appearance”. 

His eyes swept across the other teen’s features; Koutarou had piercings on both ears, small gages on the lobe, followed by shiny black gems lining the outer rims of the cartilage. The captain even had two small piercings in his eyebrow, not to mention the tattoo of an owl he supposedly had on his back, only knowing of it because the other Omegas had gossiped about it while he had coincidentally been present, not because he had done his own research. Definitely not. 

The Alpha’s eyes gleamed as he watched Keiji outline his features with his own beautiful green irises. Another devilish grin crept onto his face as he pushed his finger tip harder into the Omega’s chin.  Akaashi unconsciously leaned into the touch, his scent radiating contentment. Keiji was too engrossed in his current task to really think about what he was doing. Bokuto brought his face even closer, his lips brushing against the other boy’s lips as he spoke. 

“You’re pretty cute, Akaashi,” he spoke, low and seductive. Bokuto wrapped his other hand around the Omega’s waist, their stomachs flush against each other. “It’s too bad you’re a pretty boy,” the captain finished, pulling away from Keiji completely, laughing loudly at the teary-faced raven in front of him. Akaashi felt his eyes well up with tears against his will. 

“A pretty...boy?” He spluttered in between hiccups. “What does that have to do with anything?” The inquiry made Koutarou laugh even harder. 

“What kind of stupid question is that? You know exactly why!” He doubled over, his chortling making him pause in between words. “You can’t be seen around a delinquent like me, you dumb fuck. It would ruin your beautiful reputation. I’m surprised you even had the nads to roam around the team as long as you have.” Akaashi’s tears fell immediately, completely blind sided by the harsh words coming out of Bokuto’s curved mouth. 

“You’re exactly right, Bokuto-san,” the Omega whimpered, his pheromones smelling sickly sour, an extremely scary scent to smell. When someone of this nature smelled this way, it signified utter despair. The captain’s eyes widened as he smelled it, his own instincts telling him to comfort the one in front of him with all his heart. He refused to move. 

“What the fuck is that smell?” One of the other Alphas in the gym stepped outside, searching for whoever it was that was emitting such a pitiful scent. A spiker by the name of Akuma rushed towards the heartbroken Omega, standing in front of him defensively. Surprised by the sudden challenge, Bokuto took his own predatory stance, eliciting a growl from the other. 

“Christ, Koutarou,” Akuma roared, his lips curling disdainfully, “what kind of Alpha can cause this kind of stench? I’ve smelled this before once, and that was when my mother learned she had a miscarriage because of my father’s ignorance.” Bokuto snarled in response. “You know what kind of absolute hopelessness it takes to make an Omega smell like this?” Akuma moved backwards, wrapping his arm around Akaashi as though he were shielding him. 

“What the fuck does it have to do with you?” Kotarou took a step closer, seething anger. “It’s not your fucking business if I tease an Omega, Akuma. Get back inside before I kick you off the team.” The other Alpha laughed humorlessly. 

“Yeah right, you cunt,” he spat, turning and lifting the sobbing boy into his arms effortlessly. Akaashi looked at Bokuto through his tear-filled eyes before burying his face into the Alpha’s chest, nuzzling into the scent glands there to relieve some of his pain. The smell of a protective Alpha could be comforting when you were the one being protected. The captain snarled in response to the Omega’s actions. He was just teasing Akaashi, not really intending to cause the other harm, only rile him up a little. Bokuto loved nothing more than a dark haired beauty cross with anger; Keiji was his type, which was the only reason he had even felt the need to tease him in the first place. 

“I’m taking this Omega away from you as far as I can, captain,” Akuma’s lips curled around the last word as though it were blasphemous. “Such a pretty thing doesn’t deserve your cowardly treatment.” The Alpha’s arms curled tighter around the form in his arms, causing Akaashi to mewl in response. Akuma smirked. “Too bad you hurt him so badly, Koutarou. He was pretty into you.” He yawned mockingly. “Guess I snatched him away.” 

“Like I care, do whatever you want,” he sneered, wheeling towards the door of the gym. He could smell Akaashi’s scent get even more tart. “Glad you can have a quick fuck.” The captain walked through the door, his scent filling the rest of the room, causing the other Alphas to tense up at the odor.

_**For the first time in their lives, they were afraid of Bokuto. ** _


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I need to be shot   
> Warning: Explicit Rape and stuff

Sometime during the trek to the infirmary in Akuma’s arms, Akaashi had fallen asleep, which would explain why he had woken up dazed and confused. He was laying in one of the beds, a damp cloth strung across his forehead and a light touch smoothing the back of his palm. The Omega blinked a few times, attempting to get the blurriness of sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, sitting up slightly with his back resting on the pillows behind him. 

“Mmm…” the pretty boy hummed, glancing at his hand before he spoke. “Is that you, Bokuto?” Akaashi’s eyes trailed up the other hand, following up the other’s arm as his gaze rested on Akuma. He tried to ignore the disappointment bubbling in the back of his mind. Akuma growled, clearly displeased at the mention of another Alpha. 

“No, it’s just me, Akaashi. You don’t have to worry about him hurting you anymore,” he replied softly, moving one hand to the Omega’s face, the other continuing to rub Akaashi’s palm. The latter blushed, deciding to close his eyes and rest his head against the pillows, tossing his head back gracefully. Akaashi could smell the lust radiating off of Akuma; the Omega knew he was gorgeous, but not  _ that  _ gorgeous. Probably. 

“Well, thank you,” Akaashi sighed, opening one eye to peer at the Alpha seated next to the bed, “but you can leave now. I’m feeling better… I’ll leave in a few minutes.” He flinched slightly as he detected a haughty possessiveness fall over Akuma. 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Keiji,” the Alpha growled, his grip tightening on the younger teen’s hand. “I don’t trust Bokuto. I may respect him on the court, but outside of it, he’s a total douche. I know how he made you feel.” He expelled his pheromones immediately, the kind that made an Omega submissive whether they wanted it or not. “You can just become mine and he can’t bother you anymore.” Akuma moved closer, his lips ghosting along Akaashi’s cheek, peppering small kisses along the sharp bone. 

“W-wait...Akuma-” The brown-haired brunette was cut off by lips crashing against his own, the Alpha’s tongue dancing around his mouth, requesting entrance as he climbed on the bed, straddling Akaashi’s lap and palming the other’s groin impatiently.

“That’s it, Keiji,” Akuma rumbled, latching his mouth onto the Omega’s neck, sucking harshly until he was positive it would bruise. “You’re such a good boy, I bet you’ll be a good mate, swollen and full of my pups.” Akaashi widened his eyes in surprise, whimpering as his crotch was assaulted by the Alpha. 

“N-no! Akuma, get off of me! I don’t want you! Get away!” The Omega thrashed against Akuma’s grasp, his eyes tearing up as he wailed. “Let me go! I don’t want to be mated to you! I’m only 17-” he was interrupted as two fingers were thrust into his open mouth, effectively shutting him up. Akaashi knit his eyebrows in frustration, biting onto the digits playing with his tongue harshly. The Alpha retracted his hand immediately, swearing as he shook off the saliva gathered on it. 

“Fuck!” Akuma snarled down at the Omega beneath him, his pupils dilated and full of hunger. “Good mates should shut up and please their Alpha!” he roared, slapping Akaashi across the face, a bruise already marking up the once fair skin. He flipped Akaashi over easily, pinning the other’s arms on his back, one hand stripping the Omega of his trousers. “You’re going to be so beautiful, swollen and full of my pups, Keiji,” he snickered, lining himself up with Akaashi’s entrance, which was, luckily, already slick from being ordered around by the Alpha.  

“No-no!” Akaashi cried, trying to wriggle out of Akuma’s grip, only to be silenced with a barbarous shove of his head, thrusting it into the pillows. The Omega sobbed into the cushion, his breathing growing ragged from his lack of oxygen. He yelped as the Alpha’s erection was shoved harshly into his ass, the pace already fast and heavy. Akuma groaned loudly, rutting even harder into Akaashi, rubbing against his sweet spot effectively. 

“That’s...a good Omega, Keiji,” the Alpha breathed, his hips going deeper and faster. “I’m close...I’m gonna knot you, okay? That way...you can’t let any of my cum out.” Akaashi shrieked into the pillows, his toes curling at the thought of being filled as Akuma continued. “Then, I’ll bite you.” The Omega was whipped out of his excruciatingly painful pleasure as the words replayed the words in his head.  _ Then, I’ll bite you.  _ Shit. He couldn’t get bonded to Akuma, he didn’t even like him. Akaashi managed to whip his head to the side, panting out his words breathily. 

“Akuma! No..ah!” A particularly hard thrust to his prostate had him screaming loudly, causing him to spill over the sheets and his school shirt, which still occupied his upper region. 

“Shit...I’m gonna come, Keiji,” The Alpha rumbled, leaning over the Omega as he ground his waist into the younger boy’s ass, pausing when his face rested above Akaashi’s neck. “I’m gonna bite you now, alright?”

“No!” Akaashi shook his head rapidly, attempting to make it difficult for Akuma to get a good angle to bond him. “Let go! You can’t bond me!” He wailed, his tears overflowing and wetting the pillow beneath him. 

“Fuck, Keiji, fine!” The Alpha roared, pounding into Akaashi even more brutally than before. “I’ll bite you once you’re full of my pups!” His hips stuttered, stopping as his knot expanded, catching on the Omega’s rim and sealing them together effectively. Akuma released into Akaashi for the duration of their connection, which lasted a good fifteen minutes. Once done, he pulled out, moaning in appreciation at the mess he had made of the younger boy’s entrance, red and twitching, leaking a mixture of slick and his own cum. “Ahhh~ that felt so good, Keiji,” he yawned, towering over the Omega and nuzzling his scent glands to comfort the other. 

“Fuck you. Get off of me,” Akaashi snarled softly, his head throbbing and his breathing heavy and irregular. “Get the hell away from me.” Akuma snorted, pulling away and shoving his pants back on, tying off his belt as he sauntered towards the doorway.

“Aw, Keiji, that attitude will change sooner or later, especially since you’re full of my seed right now,” Akuma grinned darkly. “And I know how much you Omegas loved being full of cum. See you later, babe.” The Alpha slammed the door dramatically, Akaashi still in the position he was left in, his ass in the air, wearing nothing but his now soiled uniform shirt. He groaned as he straightened himself, fluids leaking down his thighs, causing him to shiver. The Omega’s mind was incoherent; he couldn’t put his thoughts together, instinctively exiting the room as he was, the shirt reaching the middle of his thighs as he limped down the hallways and out the nearest exit, whimpering to himself, not caring what would happen to him. He didn’t care that he was exposed, hobbling out into a world of Alphas. 

Bokuto was locking up the gym when the smell hit him. He growled, whipping his head towards the offensive scent. His gaze rested upon Akuma, the other Alpha’s face prideful. Akuma caught sight of the captain, stopping a few feet in front of him. Bokuto’s face twisted into disgust, clearly catching a whiff of the horrendous activities he had just taken part in. He snarled, remembering that the only one Akuma could have been fucking was the pretty boy. The pretty boy he had set his eyes on. He took a step forwards in a silent challenge, infuriated as the other Alpha didn’t even flinch at the gesture. 

“What is it, captain~?” Akuma snorted, thrusting his hands into his pockets as he crossed in front of Bokuto impassively. “I’ve got stuff to do, so sorry for missing practice. I had to, uh,” he paused, grinning at the other before he continued, “comfort” that Omega you hurt.” 

“I know exactly what you did, you cunt,” Bokuto growled, staring daggers at the other. “If I find you have hurt him in any way-” he was rudely interrupted by his teammate’s snort.

“Hurt him?” Akuma looked exasperated, clearly intrigued that Bokuto would even suggest that he harmed the Omega. “You’re the one who crushed his heart first. I just happened to be available.” The Alpha walked away, chuckling to himself. The captain stayed where he was, set on finding Akaashi before the night was over to see if he was alright. His thoughts were interrupted a few moments later.  

“Koutarou?” Hearing his name, Bokuto whipped his head around to see the pretty boy, his face flushed and his hair unkempt- not to mention that he was also pantless at 9 o’clock at night. Boktuo’s eyes widened at the sight, evaluating what he saw. Akaashi was not only half naked, but he was panting and his eyes were swollen, no doubt from crying. He gazed at the bruises on the Omega’s neck and thighs, his pupils dilating as his instincts took over. He put the pieces together in a matter of seconds, rushing to Akaashi and pulling him into a breath-taking embrace. Bokuto inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent of the smaller boy, snarling as he recognized a foreign odor on the Omega’s body. He instantly recognized it as Akuma’s. 

“What did he do to you?” The captain roared, pulling out of the hug and holding Akaashi’s face in his hands, staring into those beautiful green eyes. “He raped you, didn’t he?” he lowered his hands,clutching at the Omega’s ass and pulling the cheeks apart, one finger prodding at his swollen entrance, gaping from its earlier abuse. Akaashi whimpered, melting into the touch. He could smell the rage coming off of Bokuto, and it turned him on immediately. “He fuckin’ knotted you, didn’t he?” Akaashi peered up at the Alpha, nuzzling into his chest. He nodded slightly, yelping as he was thrust away softly, Bokuto’s hands clutching at his shoulders. The Omega purred at the sight of the captain; his eyes wide and primal, his nose scrunched up in a permanent scowl, seething rage. 

“Mmm...yes, Bokuto-san. He did.” Akaashi urged, blushing to further his innocent facade. “He even tried to bite me and make me his mate. He said he wanted to get me pregnant.” As the Omega pronounced the last syllable, it sent Bokuto over the edge. The captain took off running in the direction of the accused Alpha, Akaashi limping as quick as he could behind him. He knew he couldn’t miss what was going to happen.

“Akuma, you son of a bitch!” Bokuto roared, pouncing on the unsuspecting Alpha, sending them both to the ground. He threw his fist into the other’s face, contacting Akuma’s jaw with a loud  _ crack!  _ As he snarled wildly. “How dare you fuck my Omega?” Akaashi flushed, pushing his thighs together to calm down his growing erection, which was going to persist at the rate things were going. 

“Bokuto, you fucker! He’s not even yours!” Akuma spat, kicking the other Alpha in the stomach as hard as he could but to no avail. The captain stayed where he was, roaring furiously as he landed another blow on Akuma’s cheekbone, bruising the skin in a pretty purple color. He continued to punch him in the face, stopping once he was convinced the other was slipping into unconsciousness, he stood, dusting off his pants and kicking the Alpha in the shin for good measure. 

“Boktuto-san,” Akaashi whined, clutching to the Alpha’s shirt seductively as he gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. “I don’t think you hurt him enough. He raped me,” The Omega purred, “knotted me, filled me with his cum.” Bokuto growled possessively, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. 

“Oh ho ho?” The captain rumbled, giving the Omega’s ass a squeeze, pleased when Akaashi moaned, rutting his hips forward. “You want me that bad? I can feel you pressing against me.” The second year nodded, rubbing his face into the Alpha’s chest approvingly. “What do you say we go to my place and prove you’re no one else’s? 

“Yes, Alpha,” Akaashi breathed, purring to signify his satisfaction. Bokuto grinned down at him, licking his lips hungrily. 

“Then we have to mark you as mine, “Kaashi,” the Alpha growled, snaking one hand up to the Omega’s nipples, pinching it slightly.

“Please do, Bokuto-san.” The captain hummed in content. 

**“I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”**


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOWKEY WANT TO WRITE A FOURSOME BETWEEN THEM LMAOOOO

Akaashi whined, rubbing his chin atop Bokuto’s prickly hair, his arms squeezing the Alpha’s neck even tighter. Bokuto hummed, rubbing soft circles into the Omega’s thighs as he carried the younger male to his home. Akaashi was latched onto Bokuto’s back snugly, since the captain had offered to carry him instead of making him limp the few miles to their destination, the raven couldn’t refuse the kind offer. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi purred, resting his cheek on the soft bristles and closing his eyes, “When will we arrive at your home?” 

“Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto rumbled, “we’ll be there soon. I actually live with my best friend and his boyfriend, but they’re super chill,” he rambled, his face perking up as he spoke about his closest buddies. “Kuroo’s an Alpha and Tsukki’s an Omega, but you don’t have to worry about it cuz they’re mated and shit…” Akaashi hummed, pondering over the Alpha’s words. He wanted to meet the people that made Bokuto so excited. “Oh, and, speaking of which, Kuroo’s gonna be able to help me with your present, ‘Kaashi.” 

“Present?” The Omega raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly. If it was a present from Bokuto, his parents probably wouldn’t like it, especially since he hadn’t even spoken to them about the rebellious Alpha when he was supposed to be wed to an Alpha chosen by his parents once he turned 18. They were extremely traditional, and had arranged for him to marry a suitable Alpha; because he was so gorgeous, his mother had to decide between six different suitors, all of which came from well-spoken families. Keiji couldn’t have cared less. “What kind of present?” 

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto grinned, glancing up at the Omega on his back. “But don’t worry. Everyone will know who you belong to as soon as it’s over.” Akaashi blushed, purring softly at the thought. He wondered what it would be like to be Bokuto’s mate, and he could only guess it would be pure heaven. The Alpha seemed like such a caring and protective person, and Akaashi couldn’t have asked for more. 

“I can’t wait, Bokuto-san,” the Omega said seductively, his fingertips lingering along the captain’s collarbones in smooth sweeping motions. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, Akaashi,” the Alpha smirked, his grip on Akaashi’s thighs tightening with his words. “We’re here.” He paused in front of a modest light brown house, two floors and trimmed with white. It was surrounded in a lush garden, different flowers adorning the entirety of the lawn. “Oh, and don’t ever step on the flowers. Tsukki’ll get pissed, and then Kuroo will get pissed cuz you ruined something of Tsukki’s. It’s actually pretty fun to fuck around with ‘em.” He put a finger to his lips to hush the Omega silently, sliding his hand into his pocket to grab what Akaashi assumed were the keys. He put a key into the lock and turned it softly, peeking his head in through the doorway. Bokuto nodded, signaling they were free to advance. 

“Where are they, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. The Alpha froze, the raven following suit and holding his place on Bokuto’s back as they listened for any noises. The Omega sniffed, cringing slightly as the smell of sex wafted through his nostrils, making him blush fiercely as he hid his face into Bokuto’s back. The captain groaned, tossing his head back dramatically and lowering Akaashi to the floor softly. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, staying still as soon as he made contact. They stayed frozen where they were, smelling the air and listening intently. A moment later, the pair jumped as a loud moan sounded through the house. 

“Ah, fuck, Tsukki, not like that!” A groan echoed off the walls, unfortunately, turning the two teens on just a tiny bit. The Alpha fidgeted in place, sparing a few glances at the raven every time one of the moans would increase in volume. Akaashi feigned ignorance and started making his way towards the couch, only to be stopped by a hand on his forearm. He turned to see Bokuto gripping onto his flesh harshly, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. 

“B-Bokuto…-san?” The Omega questioned with fear in his eyes, instinctively curling in on himself at the sight of the rigid Alpha. Bokuto audibly swallowed, blinking his eyes a few times as though he were trying to get clear his mind before he let go of Akaashi’s arm.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi,” the captain began, clearing his throat loudly, “why don’t I introduce you to my best friends?” The signature gleam appeared in the Alpha’s eyes, his sadistic grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Akaashi glanced at the other male’s slick lips, unconsciously wettening his own before making eye contact. 

“But, aren’t they...um...you know…” The Omega began, blushing and playing with his fingers behind his back. “We shouldn’t interrupt, should we…?” Bokuto snorted and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Akaashi’s waist and pulled him snugly to his side, encouraging the Omega to walk with him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just sex, nothing to be shy about,” The Alpha grinned, bringing them to the foot of a carpeted staircase. “Come on, come on,” he muttered, slightly irritated by Akaashi’s unwillingness to go any closer to the erotic moaning. He pulled the Omega into his arms in one go, continuing up the stairs with the other male in his arms. Bokuto rumbled as Akaashi hid his face in his chest, holding the smaller raven in a bridal carry whilst they reached the top of the stairs and paused once they settled front of a closed door, the last one on the right in the small hallway, which the Omega noted he would have to stay away from. 

“B...Bokuto-san…” Akaashi whimpered, sniffling softly. Bokuto could smell the uncertainty radiating from the raven, twitching his nose as he hesitated. The Alpha shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle Akaashi’s head with his cheek. The Omega glanced up, his eyes still slightly swollen from his earlier crying. 

“It’s alright, ‘Kaashi,” he rumbled, staring into the bright green orbs, “there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Bokuto leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Akaashi’s, just a small peck in his attempt to comfort the Omega. He grinned, biting the corner of his lip as he glanced at the closed door. “Let’s go meet my homies.” He thrust open the door with his foot, jumping through the doorway with Akaashi still huddled in his arms. 

“Aw, bro, what the fuck?” A tall dark-haired Alpha groaned, glancing up from the novel he was reading. Akaashi glanced around the room, blushing as his eyes settled on a particularly large Omega. The curvy Omega was grinding on the other Alpha’s lap,the both of them situated on a large bed, wearing only an oversized volleyball jersey that effectively covered part of his shoulders and hung down to his thighs. The blonde’s face was flushed, little bulbs of sweat budding on his forehead and running down his face. He didn’t moan as much as he did breath and whimper hoarsely, his head tossed back as he bounced lazily on what Akaashi figured was the hidden member of the tall Alpha. He couldn’t help but notice that the blonde’s jersey seemed to be bloated around his stomach. 

“Hey, guys,” Bokuto chuckled, setting the dazed raven gently onto the floor. “How’s it going?” The Alpha stared at his friends, snorting as neither of them responded. “Oh come on, Tsukki, again?” He chided, clicking his tongue. “You guys did it like three times this morning. And what the hell, Tetsu? Is your Omega so loose you can’t feel anything or what?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Bo,” Kuroo growled, tossing his novel to the side and settling his hands on his mate’s wide hips. “We made a bet, and I intend to win.” He grunted, his breathing coming out in strained puffs. 

“Oh ho ho?” Bokuto laughed, hugging Akaashi close to him. “And what was that bet?” Tsukki let out an elongated moan, his bouncing getting more frantic and out of rhythm. 

“He...ah...said that I wouldn’t...ngh...be able to... ah...make him knot in five minutes or less,” The blonde Omega panted harshly, reaching one hand up to his his swollen abdomen and rubbing softly. He picked up his phone from the sheets with his free hand and glanced at it hazily, his glasses askew and fogged up from his laborious activities. “It’s been...ngh...three...minutes, Tetsu,” Tsukki announced, chucking the phone back onto the sheets and leaning backwards with his hands settled on the Alpha’s knees to stable himself. “Ah, shit, you’re so good for me,Tetsu, so good,” he whined, thrusting his hips up and down more roughly, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. 

“Fuck, Kei…” Kuroo groaned, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched together. Tsukki let out a triumphant squeal, grinding his hips down in circles to further entice his Alpha. 

“I can feel you swelling, Tetsurou,” The blonde teased, his technique quickening. “I know what you like, Alpha.” A moment later he let out a guttural moan, his thrusts stopping altogether. He panted, a lazy smile taking hold of his features. Tsukki glanced at Kuroo, his grin widening. “And there it is. I win.” 

“Fuck!” The dark haired Alpha groaned, tossing his head back and throwing his arm over his face to shield his eyes. “I was gonna win this time.” The blonde rolled his eyes and squirmed comfortably on the Alpha’s lap. 

“Up,” The Omega requested, not caring to explain what it was he meant. Akaashi stood dumbfounded throughout the entire ordeal, amazed not only that he had just witnessed two people, whom he didn’t even know, have sex and had stayed there. Kuroo nodded and used his forearms to boost his upper half up so he was parallel with his mate, the two staring into each other’s eyes. Tsukki twitched his nose and straightened his glasses with his fingertips as he continued to glare at his mate. “Kiss.” 

“Okay, okay, moonshine,” Kuroo teased, pouting out his lips and looking at the blonde with one cocked eyebrow. “Don’t you want a kiss from your Alpha?” Tsukki blushed, glancing away without replying. “You don’t have to be so shy, Kei,” the male sighed, bringing one hand to massage the Omega’s back. “We literally just fucked in front of someone we don’t even know.” 

“Fine.” Tsukki pressed their mouths together in a sloppy, wet, kiss, making sure to leave a trail of saliva along his mate’s lips. “There. If we weren’t stuck together right now, I would go make myself some tea.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and shoved his face into Tsukki’s chest, nuzzling the swollen buds under the shirt softly and rumbling contentedly. The Omega blushed even harder, purring despite his embarrassment. 

“Wow, Tetsu, that was fuckin’ hot,” Bokuto snorted, running a hand through his tousled locks. “It’s super cool that you guys had to do that in front of my boyfriend.” Akaashi flushed, looking down into his hands and playing with his fingernails. He was surprised by how much he loved Bokuto’s boldness.

“Such the fuck up, Bo,” Kuroo snarled light-heartedly, his voice muffled from being situated in between his mate’s swollen breasts. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Of course I’m here,” The Alpha snorted, taking Akaashi’s hand in his own. “This,” he muttered, kissing each knuckle affectionately in between words, “Is Akaashi Keiji, the most beautiful Omega in the world, and he’s all mine.” Kuroo removed his face from Tsukki’s chest to glare at his friend. 

“I beg to differ. I have the most gorgeous Omega, right here in my arms, swollen with my pups,” Kuroo argued, his grip around Tsukki’s back tightening. “So, I win automatically. I’m guessing Akaashi here isn’t full of yours?” The raven flushed again, his face bright red at the accusation. 

“N-no, Kuroo-san,” he stuttered, staring at the floor. “I’m not...um...pregnant.” Bokuto hummed in agreement as he pulled his lover closer. 

“Not yet, anyway,” Bokuto mumbled, dragging Akaashi with him as they moved closer to the pair locked together on the bed. “So, ‘Kaashi was raped earlier by some Alpha cunt,” Bokuto explained, his face briefly distorting into disgust. “I wanted to make sure that he and everyone else knows this Omega’s mine.” Kuroo nodded knowingly. 

“Got it.” The dark-haired Alpha pulled away from his mate and lifted Tsukki’s shirt slowly, taking special care to not catch the edges on what Akaashi could see was a navel piercing, slightly hidden from his protruding belly. The blonde Omega looked to be about 4 or 5 months pregnant, his stomach bloated and his chest swollen, his nippled tinged red. His nipples.  _ Wow.  _ Akaashi gaped as the shirt was completely removed, Kuroo setting it neatly in his mate’s lap to hide the Omega’s private region courteously.

“Wow,” Akaashi whispered, gazing at the intricate jewelery covering the blonde Omega’s chest. One of the Omega’s swollen nipples was pierced through, surrounded by dazzling stones. It was attached to the other nipple with a silver chain, dripping small diamonds along Tsukki’s chest. Akaashi blushed as he noticed large bite marks surrounding each small bud. 

“This nipple is pierced,” Kuroo explained, thumbing the jewelery with one hand while the other rested on his mate’s waist. “The other one isn’t, cuz it would be uncomfortable for both Kei and the baby when it’s time for breastfeeding.” Tsukki nodded, purring softly as Kuroo praised his jewelery. “There’s only a clamp on that one for the time being, just so that the sides match.” He smirked at Akaashi. “I’m guessing Bo wants me to do this to you as well.” 

“Of course, and a tongue piercing.Then everyone will know he’s mine…” The Alpha agreed, putting a hand on his chin as he pondered. “And, maybe a septum piercing? I can’t pull those off, but Tsukki sure can and I don’t have a doubt ‘Kaashi can, too.” The raven stared at Bokuto, dumbfounded, completely overwhelmed at the new information.

“You...want to pierce my nipples?” The Omega inquired, covering his mouth with one hand. “But...won’t that hurt? And my parents can’t know, or I’ll get in really big trouble.” Bokuto nodded in agreement before pulling Akaashi into a deep embrace. 

“It’s okay. You can come with us to our next training camp and we can pierce your nose right before then...by the time the camp’s over, it’ll be healed and you can take it out and put it in whenever you want to.” The Alpha stared at Akaashi lovingly, pressing a quick kiss to the Omega’s forehead. “You’ll be so gorgeous. I mean, you’re already the most gorgeous person ever anyway, but, somehow, with you all pierced for me, you’ll be even more so.” 

“Anything for you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi purred, nuzzling the Alpha’s chest and holding him close. The taller male hummed, rubbing his cheek on the raven’s head comfortingly before he pulled away. 

**“So, which nipple should we start with?” **

 


	5. WHELP

I've decided to stop writing this and kinda start over, but with a different AU! Sorry about this, I'll still keep these few chapters uploaded, but I plan on writing a new BokuAka fanfic as soon as I've finished _It's Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I should just chill and finish the other three fanfics I have started, but I keep getting new ideas and I can't help myself.


End file.
